


Doctor John

by JohnxHelen



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, I made weird noises when he was onscreen with that coat on, Language Kink, Rufus Sewell is hot in a uniform, Smut, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: This is inspired by Johns coat in 2x03. Also, FYI, mein gelibte means "my love" in German, and she loves to say it to John, especially during their "roleplays." Let me know if you want more of this!





	Doctor John

Helen Smith drove into her husband's office for a sickness that only he could cure.  
BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK  
John Smith was working in his office at noon, wearing his tan overcoat, when his phone rang. He picked it up, hoping and praying that it wasn't any bad news and heard his wife's voice. "Hi, honey." he said in a slightly relieved voice. "I'm sick." she responded. John was shocked. She wasn't sick when he kissed her this morning or the night before, when he laid next to her and discovered that she had no underwear and she spread open her legs, allowing his hand in and ....... "John?" Helen's voice snapped John out of his reverie. 

"What kind of, uh, sickness do you have?" "One for your cock. Can you come over here and fuck me again and again, cure me with your cock, Doctor?" she said in a sultry tone that was better than the whores he met when he was forced to go on benders with his superiors. It also reminded him of the look that she gave when she saw the jacket; one that he knew correlated with role-playing. 

He felt a erection start to develop in his pants from her and the thought of "playing". "I'll see, ma'am. Maybe you could come over to my office? I still have the bed in one of the secret pockets." This would be better than the bureaucratic work he was doing.  
"Oh yes." she moaned. "I'll be there soon."  
END OF FLASHBACK

-

She walked in the office, eyes roving for her lover. "Erik, where is my husband? I need to talk to him?" "He's waiting for you in the office." "Thanks." she said, trying to keep the desire from her lips. What she didn't know is that he was surreptitiously putting in earplugs, because he knew that when Helen came, there would most often be moans, which distracted him from work. 

"Enter!" John called as his lover entered his abode. As he said on the phone, he had taken out the bed, in case she wanted it. They were getting old after all, but their love would always be eternal. He put his fingers to his lips as he turned off the recording device that he kept. He should be the only one to hear her moans. 

" Now what do you need cured,Mrs. Smith?" "My ache in those feminine areas, Herr Doctor. And my husband never pays attention to it. He only comes in to the bedroom to relieve his own pleasure, not mine. Sometimes, I think of you as I touch myself, hoping it will relieve the ache. After many days of ruminating, I have decided that I need to come to you, Herr Doctor Smith." 

After a few minutes of deliberation, John said, "Lie down on this bed, ma'am." She smirked and replied, "You can call me Helen. What shall I call you?" "John. Only if we are like this." he replied, advancing on her, kissing her with forbidden passion that she felt, even if they were playing. "Take off your clothes." she breathed. "All of it." 

John stepped back to do the deed, making himself, almost naked save for his overcoat on. "Safety first, ma'am" he said, then ordered. "Strip to, Helen. It is how the check up works." "Of course, Doctor." she replied and took her clothes off, leaving them in a pile near the bed. She then spread open her legs, showing her vagina to her lover. "Interesting, Helen. You do need a cure, as you said on the phone." he said upon seeing how enlarged it was. "Of course, John. Can you give it through some medicine?"she asked worryingly. "Sadly, no. It is so enlarged that I will have to give it with my cock, according to Protocol 69 a.b." "Then do it to me, Doctor." his wife said in that voice. 

He slowly entered her, making her moan at every inch that he conquered in her. "You feel so tight, Helen." he groaned into her ear. "You better move faster though, so you can cure me, Doctor." she snapped, catching him slightly off guard. 

"Will do." he complied with his head down and moved faster, making her moan like the voice she was using on the phone. It also didn't help that he had the coat still on, which made it so much more arousing. "Ughhhh, Johnny!" she screamed again, using his petname. This made him put a finger on her mouth, which she sucked into that orifice. 

"You are such a slut for my cock, Helen." he said, slipping somewhat out of his role, looking at her face. "I -ahh- am. The things I'd do to get your thi-i-ck cock into me!" "What kinds of things?" he asked, hips snapping furiously. She moaned even louder. "Anything, mmmm, mein gelibte, everything." 

Then he replied suddenly,because whenever Helen said German, he couldn't help but want to fuck her when they were like this, and she knew it, and liked to use it for making him push himself further. "I'm going to...I must.." "Do it. Cure me." she snapped, eyes rolling back into her head at one of his harder thrusts and at the low twitching in her belly. With a roar of her name and a low growl, he did just that, and Helen followed him down, down, down. 

 

"So, Mrs. Smith, was that inspection made up to your satisfaction?" he asked afterwards while cleaning her off. "Yes it was, Doctor." she grinned, then leaned up to press his lips against hers in something that she never did to any real doctor.  
"I think I need to cure you again." John said in jest, "Because I can't have you kissing every doctor that you meet." "Only you." she justified. "But I have to give you something more lasting, just so you remember that you're my patient." he replied. He moved to her neck and littered hickies all over that, simultaneously nuzzling his neck. "Yes, Helen." he moaned with desire as her hands decided to undress his coat, dropping it on the floor. "And then you'll get my thick cock into your tight hole." he said. "Because I know how much of a slut you are for my cock, mein gelibte." 

She groaned at the twist of him using the words that turned him on on her , pulled him on top of her and kissed him again, breaking the role-play as per rules. "You aren't my doctor now." she said. "You're my lover and husband, John, and I want you to love me." He did just that, kissing her to make her stay quiet, leaving such bruising bites that she had to wear a scarf for the next few days.


End file.
